Signs
by Forever29
Summary: Nightwing and Artemis go into the Teen Titans universe to kidnap Kid Flash, because theirs is trapped in the Speed Force. With his help, can they bring Wally back? *recently called Bringing Him Back*
1. Chapter 1

**Okay.**

**So.**

** I think I'll always be in denial of Wally's death in Young Justice, and I'm perfectly okay with that. I'll never see or think of him as gone forever and dead - nope. I thought of this idea a while ago, and I've been planning it too, so I hope you all enjoy! Review if you'd like to!**

* * *

><p>It never really hit Artemis until she got home.<p>

He was _gone. _Just like that. It all happened so fast - but everything did, because it was him. As soon as she shut the door, she sunk down it as the voices screamed in her head. No more pointless bickering, which 99% of the time would end in laughter. No more of his stupid humor. No more spending so much money on extra food. No more of hearing his voice. No more "I love you's." No more of those sleepy, cheesy 3 AM talks about graduating college together, marriage plans, and thinking about the names and personalities of their future kids.

No more of Wally West.

He was dead.

A pathetic sob escaped her lips and tears blurred her vision. Oh god, oh god, _oh god. _He was _dead. _Dead, dead, dead - his empty casket will be six feet under soon. The realization slammed into Artemis as if she got hit by a bus, endless tears streaming down her face. _  
><em>

And she stayed like that for a while. Sitting with her back against their - _her _door, she let everything out - sobs and screams until her voice gave out on her. Her phone rang multiple times, but she didn't care at all.

She only cared about Wally. And now he was dead.

Artemis didn't remember falling asleep. The sobbing seemed to drain her. She rest her head on the floor and breathed slow, ragged breaths until all consciousness escaped her. She fell into a deep sleep, her last thought, "_Anywhere would be better than here._"

* * *

><p>Artemis was awakened from her dreamless sleep by heavy banging on her door.<p>

She sat up from the floor, wincing as her back ached. The sunlight streaming in through the curtains ignored her. Why should the day be bright? Her life sure wouldn't be anymore. Why isn't it a lightning storm instead, with crazy winds and loud thunder and unforgiving lightning? It reflected her mind right now. The world wasn't beautiful without him.

She was almost surprised when she saw it was Dick standing at her door. Wasn't he taking a break? Honestly, Artemis has assumed that "break" would be getting drunk with Roy while Jade would watch silently, holding Lian, not sure what to do about the situation. Thinking about it now, that didn't seem too bad.

"When was the last time you showered?" Was the last thing she expected to her.

Artemis blinked. "Hello to you too, Dick."

She walked away from the door, knowing he would follow her in. And he did. He shut the door loudly, echoing her footsteps into the living room. Because it was Dick. He knew this place inside out.

"Why are you here, anyway?" Artemis muttered rudely, sitting down on the couch. "I'm not in the mood for visitors."

"No one's heard from you for a couple days. Not since...you know." Dick answered, his voice getting weaker at each word. "I just wanted to see if you were alright."

Artemis looked at the calendar, then clock. It was June 22, at 5:37 PM. _Damn. _Had she really been asleep that long?

She laughed bitterly. "Of course I'm alright, Dick. My boyfriend died a few days ago. I've never felt better."

Dick opened his mouth, then closed in. Artemis really took in his appearance now. He actually looked nice. Anger boiled in her veins. Why wasn't he a mess like she was? Why was he perfectly okay? He should've been just like her, sleeping for days and feeling completely and utterly miserable. It wasn't fair.

"Some best friend you are," Artemis scowled, her voice dripping with venom. "You don't even care about what happened. You're emotionless. You...you're just like Batman."

Dick's head snapped up, his eyes flashing with shock and anger. "I am _not _like him. If I were, I never would've come here. I never would've looked into what actually happened. I would've left you suffer alone, and I would've gotten Wally all by myself."

"You little bas-" His words finally sunk in now. Artemis looked up at Dick with wide eyes. "What?"

"You're the only one I'm telling about this," He spoke seriously. "In any case it doesn't work, even though it probably will work, I don't want to get his family and our friends devastated again because of false hope."

Artemis nodded.

"He's in something called the Speed Force." Dick explained. "Wally never died - he just 'ceased to exist' in our world. It never said he actually deceased. He's trapped inside something called the Speed Force - I don't know much about it. All I know is that he's alive there, and if we don't get him soon, he really will be dead."

"How do we get him out?" Artemis asked eagerly. A seed of hope planted inside of her. Maybe Baywatch wasn't actually gone forever. She finally felt more alive.

"Well, neither Barry or Bart have the power to enter and get him out..."

The seed died.

"...but, I know someone who can."

The seed resurrected.

"Who?"

"Wally."

"Are you kidding me?" Artemis hissed, pain exploding in her chest. "How is he supposed to get himself out of there when we can't communicate him? And when Barry and Bart can't even get in there?"

"I wasn't talking about our Wally," Dick grinned.

"I'm really not in the mood to play your games right now, Dick."

Dick seemed to grin even more. "I have a plan, Arty. We're going to go into another universe and kidnap another Wally - one that's faster than all of the people in the Flash family combined. And we're going to make him go in and save him."

"And how do you think we can do that?" Artemis asked sourly. "We don't exactly have the technology to go into another universe."

"Magic is more helpful than technology. Especially, Zatanna's. I talked to her about it last night and she knows how to get us in."

Unexplainable excitement rose into Artemis's chest. "When are we going?"

"Right now. After you shower, though."

Artemis stared at Dick in awe. "You are your name but I love you."

She ran upstairs, leaving a laughing Dick in her living room. She hopped in and out of the shower so quickly, Wally would probably be jealous. Pulling her hair into a ponytail, she stared at her Artemis costume and Huntress one. She quickly chose the Artemis one, because what if other universe Wally knew her and Huntress was a villain or something? In a way, Artemis hoped he knew her.

Artemis ran back downstairs. Dick was already in his Nightwing costume, boredly going through the TV channels. Once he acknowledged Artemis, he instantly turned the TV off and stood up.

"Thank you, Dick," She said as they left the apartment. "Thank you so much."

"Anything to get him back." Dick mumbled as he started the car.

Artemis stared out the window and watched the apartment leave her sight. The seed in her chest had bloomed into a flower. We're going to get him back, she promised herself. He's going to be okay. He's going to reunite with everyone - that'll be one hell of a party. And when Wally would return, safe and sound and unharmed, there was no doubt that Artemis was going to give him _so_ much hell for it.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will be Dick and Arty going into the Titans universe. Stay tuned for it!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**sorry it took so long for me to update! i went on a little vacation over break, but I'm back now. I'm going back to school on tomorrow...gross. Ugh, thinking about it makes me so sad and irritated...**

**but anyway! here's the chapter, hope you enjoy :)**

**(PS I'm not really good at writing fight scenes, sorry they suck)**

* * *

><p>All Kid Flash wanted that night was to make his girlfriend happy. Really. But Jinx was never the type of person that liked attending social events, like parties or reunions or even meetings or missions involving many people...to sum it up, she wasn't a people person.<p>

So he knew she would be extremely hesitant to go to a party at _Titan's Tower. _Jinx was never given a warm welcome. After about thirty minutes, Kid Flash eventually convinced Robin to give her a communicator, but that was it. And she knew he was just like all of the rest of the Titans - wary of her. But she didn't really care.

Jinx looked out the window and sighed. Why were they even having a party? It was about three weeks since the Brotherhood of Evil was defeated and frozen, so why were they having the party now? And what was the point? Maybe she wasn't seeing the point - or maybe she just hated everyone.

It was probably that she hated everyone.

"This is stupid," Jinx complained as the taxi came to a stop. "What if a villain finds out about it and bombs the entire tower?"

Kid Flash laughed, handing the cab driver the money. Jinx raised an eyebrow. "And why did we take a cab? You know you have superspeed, right?"

"I wanted to spend money on you," Kid Flash explained lamely. "Is that romantic?"

"Not really, since it's just a cab ride, but at least you tried."

The couple didn't notice the two figures on the rooftop as they made their way down an alley for a shortcut.

Artemis sat criss-crossed, playing with one of her arrows as Nightwing was looking at the city.

The process going to another dimension didn't take very much - it did take many chants and spells by Zatanna with words Dick and Artemis would never understand, and then they had appeared in this dimension in a specific city - Jump City. The only downside of a quick travel meant limited time there. They only had three hours before they were transported back home, and two had already flew by. Artemis worried that they would be too late, that they wouldn't find this Wally in time. If Dick was afraid, he didn't show it.

Perks of being raised by Batman.

"Artemis!" Dick whispered suddenly out of nowhere, making her jump. "I found him!"

She jumped up from her spot, putting her arrow she was toying with in her quiver, and ran next to Dick.

Her heart went the fastest it had in a long time. Artemis saw Wally almost instantly; his red hair was always easy to spot.

His different dimension twin looked younger and smaller; without the hair, he could have passed as Bart. His uniform was slightly different, his eyes were a bright blue instead of green, he had no goggles, but Dick and Artemis knew it was definitely Wally West.

A girl walked next to him. Artemis raised an eyebrow at her appearance. The girl's skin was extremely pale, almost gray-looking. She had pink cat-eyes and bubblegum pink hair, that was put up into devil horns. And Artemis wasn't sure what her costume was; it made her look like a witch. Maybe that's what her powers are? Artemis wasn't sure. She felt anger build up as she entwined her fingers with Wally's, but then remembered that this was a completely different universe. The witch-looking girl disappeared into an alley, bringing Wally with her.

"What do we-" Artemis was cut off by Nightwing putting a finger to his lips, and then motioning her to follow him. Though Artemis was annoyed he didn't let her finish, she followed anyway.

"-and I still think they're stupid for having a party, or even _living _in Titans Tower," The pinkette hissed. "It's like they're trying to get killed."

"But you and the HIVE Five lived in the HIVE Tower," Wally pointed out, a smile forming. "Don't be a hypocrite, Jinx,"

The witch-girl, Jinx, hissed and punched him in the shoulder. "And don't talk about the HIVE Five, idiot. I was always too good for those losers."

Dick looked at Artemis questionably. Even though he had a mask on, Artemis knew he was thinking the same as she was. _The HIVE Five? _Artemis just shrugged, and then resumed to watch them.

"Can you run us there?" Jinx asked. "That taxi ride was too slow for me."

"Too slow for _you?" _

"Touché."

Wally picked Jinx up bridal style, the two now talking and laughing about Robin's fashion sense. Nightwing grabbed his escrima sticks and nodded to Artemis, who put one of her arrows in position and fired.

Before Wally could run to Titans Tower, a green arrow landed in front of him. Wally sighed, placing Jinx down, who scoffed in annoyance. The two turned around, looking extremely annoyed, preparing to fight.

Nightwing and Artemis hopped down from the rooftop (thankfully, it wasn't that high from the ground) and landed a few feet in front of Kid Flash and Jinx.

Artemis was going to pass out. This was it. This was _Wally. _Though he wasn't hers, Artemis still breathed out in amazement, "Wally." He didn't hear her. He looked so fascinated by Nightwing, making Artemis wonder if he could tell it was Dick, but Jinx heard.

"Who are you two?" Jinx sneered.

"I'm Nightwing, and that's Artemis," Dick said calmly. "We-"

"How do you know his civilian ID?" There was a thirty second silence. "Tell me!"

Artemis and Dick exchanged looks. Should they tell? If they did, maybe this Wally would go with them voluntarily. There wouldn't be a fight, they wouldn't have to knock the speedster out, and the Titans wouldn't freak out because Kid Flash had been kidnapped.

"Too late," Jinx said simply. Before they could snap back to reality, Artemis was blown back by a hex.

Artemis got up, growling at the witch walking towards her. In the corner of her eye, she saw Dick running to Wally. But she couldn't focus on them right now. Artemis readied her arrow, and her and Jinx charged at each other.

Meanwhile, Kid Flash dodged Nightwing's attacks with ease. A look of boredom grew on his face. "Who are you guys, anyway? And why'd you have to attack us _tonight?_ We're going to a party."

"It's _me,_ Wally," Nightwing tried. "Dick Grayson! Your best friend!"

"Stop calling me that! How do you even know my name? And how do you know Dick?" Kid Flash was annoyed now. He threw a punch at Nightwing, who was expecting it.

Using Kid Flash's pause of concentration, Nightwing grabbed his wrists and pinned him to the wall. "Artemis and I came from another dimension to find you, and-"

"You're insane!" Kid Flash cried, color draining from his face. Nightwing couldn't blame him - _Out of all the things you could say, you say that? _He thought.

"Look, I - " Nightwing's eyes widened as Kid Flash smirked, and then disappeared. He blinked, registering what just happened. This Wally had vibrated his molecules without having to think twice about it, and he was like, 16.

Nightwing bashed one of the windows open with an escrima stick, and climbed into the building he vibrated into.

An arrow landed right next to Jinx's head. Her eyes widened - _is this freak serious? - _before she chucked hexes at the archer. Jinx hoped they would slow her down, but Artemis just avoided them. She managed to punch Jinx in the face, making her fall back.

Artemis stopped advancing towards Jinx as her eyes glowed pink. Jinx let out an aggravated, angry war cry as she sent multiple hexes at Artemis. The archer's eyes widened. She tried running away, but one hex landed at her feet, causing her to cry out in shock and tumble to the floor.

Jinx began to walk to Artemis, her eyes and hands glowing dangerously.

"You've pissed me off, _Artemis_," Jinx hissed in a low, evil voice. "And now, you pay."

Artemis managed to get off the ground before she would "pay," but Jinx smiled knowingly and deviously. The ground cracked under her, causing Artemis to scream and get thrown onto the ground once more.

"What even is your power?" Artemis yelled, annoyance and a bit of fear clear in her voice.

"Bad luck," Jinx said nonchalantly. Suddenly, a stack of boxes next to Artemis glowed pink. Artemis gasped, while Jinx just grinned again. "And your luck just got worse."

Inside the building he vibrated into, Kid Flash had gotten bored. This Nightwing guy was playing a game of hide-and-go-seek, which made the 'seeker' frustrated. What kind of game was he playing, anyway? First, Nightwing had attacked him, and now he was hiding from him? Was this how they fought in his 'other dimension?'

"Look," Kid Flash spoke in the 'empty' building, his voice echoing throughout it. "I don't know what you're doing, or why you attacked us, or why you think you're from another dimension, but...I'm gonna go help my girlfriend."

Not a single sound.

With a relieved sigh, Kid Flash turned around and walked to the wall. Maybe Nightwing gave up and left. He wondered how Jinx was doing against Artemis. He was about to vibrate his molecules through the wall, but a strong arm grabbed his waist, then shoved him to the floor. The strong arm held him down.

"Sorry KF," Was the last thing Kid Flash heard before one of Nightwing's escrima sticks knocked him out.

Jinx landed on the ground harshly, cursing every explosive arrow known to man. As the smoke cleared, Jinx expected to see Artemis, but saw something that made her gasp. Nightwing walked out of the building, carrying an unconscious Kid Flash bridal style.

"What did you do?" She screamed in rage, her eyes glowing threateningly.

Nightwing looked at her, his eyes wide. "Artemis-"

"Got it," Jinx heard Artemis say.

As Jinx began to get up from the ground and was about to hex Nightwing until he cried, Artemis brought her bow down on Jinx's head. The sorceress landed back on the floor, her head screaming. _Wally... _She thought as Nightwing and Artemis disappeared into the dark, bringing the speedster with them. His name was Jinx's last thought as she slipped into unconsciousness.


End file.
